Tales Of Ancient FrostClan
by Warriorsecrets
Summary: So you already know of the five clans, But, one very important clan was missed... FrostClan, these are brave, hardy and normally peaceful cats that are known to be able to withstand the coldest leaf-bares, hence the name: FrostClan, but when this clan was formed they got a huge territory with all the four clans terrains! so the clan was split, under the power of one leader...


**_Hi! I'm back and I have a new story, I thought this up while I was away on vacation. And I finally got my computer back, so I can continue my other story! :)  
_**

* * *

**So you already know of the five clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan. But, one very important clan was missed... FrostClan, these are brave, hardy and normally peaceful cats that are known to be able to withstand the coldest leaf-bares, hence the name: FrostClan, but when this clan was formed they got a huge territory with all the four clans terrains! so the clan was split, under the power of one leader, into four groups: Night~hunters (shadowclan terrain), Rabbit~chasers (windclan terrain), Fishers (riverclan terrain), and Mousers (thunderclan terrain), each group had its own "leader" appointed by the main "star" and one of the group had to study medicine, from a kits age. As expected the groups fought among eachother and usually stuck with their own group, but they did get along as they shared the same camp, and only left to the different terrains to hunt.**

* * *

_Ancient FrostClan_

**_Leader: _**_Ferretstar- long legged, long tailed, red-brown she-cat with black paws, ears and white tail-tip, green eyes._

_Deputy: __Cloudcatcher- Big white tom with grey-blue eyes._

_Medicine Cat: __Goldshine- Gold and white she-cat with lavender eyes._

**_Night-Hunters: __Leader:_**_ Darkflower- beautiful cream she-cat with black siamese points, blue eyes. (Currently queen, mother of Greystone's kits: Stormkit- jet black she-kit with dark blue eyes, Nectarkit- black she-kit with golden flecks and pale amber eyes, Blackkit- dark grey tom with black ears and amber eyes, Mossykit- black and white tom with green eyes, Demonkit- Flame colored tom with black patches and light blue eyes.)_

**_Warriors: _**_Greystone- Dark grey, almost black tabby tom with one black paw and three white paws and black ears and dark amber eyes. _

_Lemonfang- Light gold and white tom with pale green eyes. _

_Apprentice- Devilpaw._

_Duskfeather- Brown she-cat with a white tail-tip and egg blue eyes._

_Grangershell- Dust-brown and white she-cat with amber eyes._

_Starkfur- White she cat with black eyes _

_Apprentice- Snakepaw._

**_Apprentices: _**_Devilpaw- Red-brown tom with black earfur._

_Snakepaw- Grey she-cat with greenish-brown tail._

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Berrytail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with reddish tail tip, green eyes._

_**Rabbit-Chasers:** _**_Leader:_**_ Fastfoot- Grey-brown tom with gold paws and green eyes._

**_Warriors: _**_Gingertail- Ginger-brown tom with bright orange tail tip and brown eyes._

_Apprentice- Quickpaw._

_Rustclaw- Small goldish-yellow she-cat with big brown ears and legs that look to long for her body, one blue and one amber eye (Currently queen of Gingertail's kit's: Weedkit- yellow-ginger tom with mint green eyes and Bugkit- grey and brown tom with amber eyes.)_

_Snapperjaw- Dark brown tom with white muzzle and blue eyes._

_Lightwings- White she-cat with gold stripe down her back, pale blue eyes._

_Apprentice- Smallpaw._

_Speedfang- Brown tom with white tabby stripes, green eyes._

**_Apprentices: _**_Quickpaw- Grey-brown she-cat with black paws, orange eyes._

_Smallpaw- Small blackish tom with grey eyes._

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Fluffypelt- Brown tom with white flecks, amber eyes._

**_Fishers: __Leader: _**_Splashtooth- Grey she-cat with white muzzle, violet eyes._

**_Warriors: _**_Featherwing- White and grey she-cat with amber eyes._

_Apprentice: Troutpaw._

_Dapplewave- Dappled golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes._

_Scaleclaw- Blue-grey tom with black paws and green eyes._

_Apprentice- Ripplepaw._

_Sunfall- Big golden-brown tom with amber eyes._

_Bluepelt- Blueish tom with white ringed tail, green eyes._

**_Apprentices: _**_Troutpaw- red and grey striped tom with pale amber eyes._

_Ripplepaw- White she-cat with grey tabby stripes._

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Streamtail- Black and brown tom with white tail._

**_Mousers: __Leader: _**_Birdwing- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

**_Warriors: _**_Thornfoot- Grey tom with brown paws, blue eyes._

_Leafblaze- White she-cat with tabby-ginger patches, green eyes._

_Apprentice- Forestpaw._

_Egghunter- Big tan tom with long claws and black eyes._

_Apprentice- Patchpaw._

_Slashclaws- Torti tom with dark amber eyes._

_Tuftpelt- Furry brown, black and white she-cat with green eyes._

**_Apprentices: _**_Forestpaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes._

_Patchpaw- Cream tom with black patches, blue eyes._

**_Medicine Cat: _**_Mintclaws- Golden she-cat with white toes and mint green eyes._

* * *

_**As always guys, I am open to suggestions for more cats for the groups and basic story ideas. :)**_


End file.
